


To Err is Human, To Rim Divine

by Conscious_ramblings



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Buttplugs, Grinding, I'm sorry Mum, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, but Louis isn't in one direction, nick works on the radio, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscious_ramblings/pseuds/Conscious_ramblings
Summary: This is the cautionary tale about the mistakes we make that lead to love when we decidedly aren’t looking.
Louis made three errors. Three errors that led him to be tied to a bed, magic 8 ball buttplug firmly inside him, with his sadistic arse of a boyfriend teasing him mercilessly. Three errors that he doesn’t actually regret, not even a little bit, but never tell Nick that.





	To Err is Human, To Rim Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intenselouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intenselouis/gifts).



> So I tried something a bit different in terms of storytelling, I hope that doesn't mean it sucks in the not fun way. 
> 
> This one is for my friend Alice, who turns a grand old age today. She inspires, supports, cheerleads and promotes everything I write, and as smut is basically the only thing I have to give, that is what she gets.
> 
> Alice I love you and I am so glad you are my friend. Have some Tomlinshaw filth, as I may have been reading larry fic before we met, but tomlinshaw is all on you ;)

Louis’ first error had happened the first time he met Nick. It had led to a series of events that found him bound, plugged and begging for his fuckwit of a boyfriend to fucking get him off. He cursed that first error, and the second, and the third. The third especially he had committed consciously and could blame no one for but himself. But it is probably best to tell the story in order.

 

**Error 1: Be careful what you call a man**

 

There had been beer. It was a party and a party that took place in the bar at the Camden Town Brewery. Harry’s boss at the radio station had invited him, giving him a generous plus four. Maybe Louis’ real first error was agreeing to come to the party, but it was a less concrete error, and he wasn’t sure if it counted. 

The beer could probably be blamed for the lack of brain to mouth filter that Louis employed when he was introduced to Harry’s colleague Nick. Louis had heard of Nick. In fact he’d heard of nothing but bloody Nick since Harry had started working at the station. Nick with his stupid hair and his stupidly tall body and his stupidly pretty face. Nick who took Harry to shiny new gay bars and had him coming home raving about it, where it was Louis who had taken him to his first gay bar and Louis who had helped him come out. Nick who Louis really really wanted to hate, but who Louis also really really wanted to get his cock inside of. It was crude and blunt but Louis didn’t actually like Nick, he just needed a post breakup shag and Nick was pretty. Post breakup sex, that helps you forget your ex. Nick would get it. He was probably friends with the Vaccines or something.

That was why, when he was introduced to Nick his mouth kind of ran away from him and he sneered at Nick and committed the first error.

“Oh the famous Nick Rimshaw, so nice to finally meet you.” Louis realised the error as soon as he spoke. Just because you call someone a thing in your head, doesn’t mean you should call them it in real life. He clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms, wishing himself to not blush, wishing everyone to have not heard. His prayers seemed to have been answered to some extent, the noise of the bar stopping anyone but Nick from having picked up on the error. The look that flashed across Nick’s face told him Nick had heard though. Had catalogued it and saved it for future use.

Nick cornered him three beers later, in the smoking area outside of the bar. They were under the arches of the overground station at Kentish Town West, and the announcements filtered down to them from above. Louis was tempted to jump on a train and escape when Nick came round the corner. Stratford, Richmond, Clapham, anywhere but right there in that yard with Rimshaw coming towards him.

“So is that something you’re into?” Nick just came out with it. No shame, no blush, nothing.

“Not particularly,” Louis lied through his back teeth, “It just works, innit? Grimshaw, Rimshaw. Telling me it’s not appropriate?” He couldn’t quite believe he was having this conversation. It felt surreal, wrapped in the haze of beer and good company and shame. It felt liminal. Like Louis was on the edge of something and it could go one of two ways. 

“Not saying that.” Nick looked Louis up and down, something predatory and possessive in his eyes. Louis was surprised to find he wanted to be possessed. He’d come here thinking he might meet some cute lad, hook up, get back on the scene after a ridiculously long dry spell.

He hadn’t come here wanting to be looked at like he was something to be possessed, taken apart, put back together, because he hadn’t wanted someone serious. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe all he needed was to be broken down step by step by Nick’s hands, his tongue, his cock. Maybe he needed Nick to take control of him and... No. This was Nick fucking Grimshaw. Louis must just be drunker than he thought.

“Whatever, Rimshaw.” Louis bit the words out, hoping that the thoughts he’d just been having didn’t somehow spill from his mouth unbidden. “As if I’d let you within a mile of my arse anyway.”

Nick just smirked, and moved closer into Louis’ personal space. The cigarette Nick was smoking was menthol, the mint and tobacco smells curling around him, drawing Louis in. His own cigarette had been finished some time ago, just after Nick arrived, and yet his feet stayed rooted to the spot as Nick pushed closer. 

_ The next train from platform two will be the 22.47 London Overground service to Willesden Junction _

The train announcement from the station above blared out, breaking some spell that had been holding Louis hostage. He moved, finally, pushing out from behind Nick and back towards the party proper. Nick’s hand caught his wrist at the last second, pulling him bodily back against a solid chest.

Nick’s mouth was against his ear, breath puffing hotly on Louis’ skin, leaving shivers and goosebumps in it’s wake. Nick held him there, saying nothing as he nosed along Louis’ hairline and down the cut of his jaw. One sharp bite to the tender skin of Louis’ neck had him groaning, cock already hard and straining against his jeans.

“I think that’s a lie, Louis. I think you’d let me do filthy, terrible things to you. Hmmm?” Nick’s voice was teasing, light, not nearly the broken cracked mess Louis knew his own would be if he tried to speak. He cleared his throat, anticipating responding, trying to think of something witty that didn’t showcase his desperation.

Any possible comeback was stolen, ripped from his lungs, when Nick bent down and pressed a gentle tender kiss to Louis’ collarbone, before whispering in his ear again.

“I think you’d let me make love to you as well.” 

Louis was done for. Error number one? _Check._

  
  


**Error 2: Never fall in love with a sadistic bastard**

 

That first night had been every fucking cliche in the book. Stars, fireworks, fountains gushing, champagne bubbles, all of it. Every time since had been as well. They weren’t dating. Don’t get the wrong idea. They just seemed to manage to be in the same place at the same time more often than Louis could ever recall before. Sometimes that same place and time was Louis’ front door when he arrived home from work but that was by the by. If all of that meant Louis ended up permanently marked with Nick’s bites and bruises then that was a sacrifice he was willing to pay. Actually it wasn’t even a sacrifice.

No one knew though. Harry was too new to his job and Nick was too much of an arsehole and Louis loved himself enough that he wasn’t about to publicly admit to getting fucked by Nick at least four times a week. No one could know. Of that Louis was one hundred percent certain. The bites and bruises were kept coverable. The texts arranging to meet were hidden under layers of fake names and innocuous last messages deliberately placed so no one would think the conversation worth investigating if they scrolled through either party’s phone. 

There were no feelings involved. Louis still thought Nick was a pretentious arsehole who could fuck right off where his friendship with Harry was concerned, and Nick probably still thought Louis was desperate and a bit of a slut. Louis couldn’t actually be certain, as they hadn’t discussed feelings, but Nick did a sterling job of project that belief. They met, (Nick sneered, Louis smirked), they fucked, (Nick moaned, Louis whined), they came, (Nick grunted, Louis gasped), they cleaned up, (Nick threw a flannel, Louis rolled his eyes), and one of them left. No cuddling, no kisses outside of sex, do not pass go, do not collect 200 pounds. 

It was exactly what Louis needed after dating Robert for two years only for that to end in heartbreak and then a string of failed dates where one person caught feelings and the other didn’t. Louis was usually the one catching the feelings, if he was honest. His mum always said he just needed to find the right boy and he’d be in love within a week and settled down with babies within a year. He didn’t want that though, not anymore. It was exhausting and time consuming and had got old. Nick was perfect. There was no danger of being infected with feelings, and he got every itch imaginable (and a few more) scratched whenever he needed. 

Which was why he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it when he turned up to Nick’s house at eight on a friday, ostensibly for a party, only to find just Nick, a meal for two, and Nick’s ridiculously adorable dogs dressed like waiters. His mind spun so quickly that he nearly walked out the door, and he would have done if he could have trusted his legs to get him further than the end of the front path. 

“Louis,” Nick stood between Louis and the front door, and was that nerves lacing his voice? “Lou, I... Ok. Umm. I know this isn’t what you expected, but I was talking to Harry...”

Louis felt his eyes go wide at the mention of his best friend’s name. That bastard didn’t tell him, surely. Louis would cut his bollocks off with a rusty knife and feed one to each bloody dog. Speaking of which the bloody dogs were looking at him with puppy eyes that rivalled the ones on their owner’s face. 

“Oh, no! God, I suck at this.” He took a deep breath. “Lou I didn’t tell him it was you. I just said I met someone. That we’d been fucking. No feelings. In fact, he probably hates me. Only the no feelings thing isn’t true, not at all, and I wanted him to know that.”

That’s the moment when Louis made error number two. He should have pushed past Nick and walked out the front door. Never to darken Rimshaw’s door again. But instead he scowled, hoping that it covered the heat he could feel creeping up his neck, hoping it stopped the way his heart was beating faster and his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies from betraying him. He didn’t talk to Nick, didn’t deign to dignify his ridiculous speech with a response. But he stayed.

The food was great. Nick had somehow cooked Louis’ favourite without even asking, and if Louis had been thinking straight he might have wondered how that came to be and might have questioned the validity of the earlier declaration that Harry didn’t know who Nick was talking about. The conversation was less stellar, however. Nick talked, Louis ate. Nick pouted, Louis rolled his eyes. Nick cajoled, Louis went out to the garden for a fag.

“Please talk to me.” Nick didn’t have a coat or a jumper or even shoes. Louis could see the dampness from the patio soaking into his grey socks, turning them darker with every second Nick stood there, shivering, begging Louis to talk. It was early November, four months had gone past since that fateful night when Louis and Nick had met. In that time they had managed to work through every single one of Louis’ darkest fantasies and added in a few new ones just for luck. Louis would be ruined sexually for anyone else, he already knew that, but he was damned if Nick would have any more of him.

“You don’t even know me, Nick. Don’t see how you can have feelings for me.” Louis watched the smoke leave his lungs with his words, floating away and breaking up into insubstantial wisps, vanishing into the night sky like it never even existed. There was a metaphor there that he refused to acknowledge, but it was there all the same. 

“I know what you sound like when you come, like you are falling apart and nothing and no one can put you back together.” Louis put a hand up, holding in a deep breath of nicotine and menthol to stop himself talking, knowing his voice would shake on the word stop, knowing it wouldn’t make Nick stop. Nick pushed on, pretending he couldn’t see Louis’ gesture in the dark. “I know what your face looks like when you first get a finger inside you, how it breaks open for just a second. I know how perfectly you suck my cock, like it was made to fit your mouth. I know how you curl into me for just a minute after you come, soft and warm and sated. I know what the shutters look like when you realise where you are, when you close off all over again and pull away. I know I don’t want to see that ever again. I know it would break me to see it. I know I want to know what you look like in the morning. I know I want to know what you sound like when you care enough about me to be pissed off at me. I know I want to know how to make my inevitable fuck ups better and know how you taste when I kiss apologies into your mouth. I know I want to meet your mum, and know all your millions of siblings names. I know I want to know how you take your tea, and how much marmite you like on your toast. I want you Louis. Not just the sex parts. Not just the good parts. I want it all.”

Nick looked shell shocked, almost as if he hadn’t actually expected those words to all come out of his mouth in that order. Louis could see the cogs turning, see the moment when decided he meant it, when he crossed his arms in defiance and stood there, waiting for a response. But Louis’ chest was too full of knots and pain and something that felt an awful lot like fear to be able to talk. Instead he dropped his cigarette, grinding it under his trainers, pushed past Nick and went inside. He intended to leave, he really did, but somehow he got distracted by Pig, who was still in her waiter’s outfit, sprawled on top of Louis’ coat which he had discarded on the sofa. He buried his face in her fur, saying goodbye. He would miss her more than he’d miss Nick. So many times when he had escaped Nick’s room he had ended up distracted by the dogs. Sometimes it took him over fifteen minutes to leave the flat. Nick had cute dogs, there was nothing more to it. That was why there were tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He buried his face deeper, pressing a kiss to her tummy before he stood. 

Nick was stood at the other end of the sofa, the new puppy in his arms. His face was wet and open and he looked broken and yet so fond all at the same time. Louis refused to pay attention to what that look did to him.

“D’you want to say goodbye to this one too?” Louis was almost impressed by how solid Nick sounded. How solid he had sounded all night come to think of it. When Louis was the one being rejected he never seemed to be this strong.

“No.” The word was out before Louis could even stop it. No, he didn’t want to say goodbye. Not to Pig, not to the new puppy (Louis refused to dignify its name, not even in his head) and most importantly not to Nick.

“No?” Nick sounded confused and hurt, like Louis’ one-word answer somehow hadn’t actually conveyed his entire thought process and so Nick was left thinking Louis just didn’t like one of the dogs. Louis took a deep breath, turning away to dash the tears from his eyes before he turned back.

“I don’t want to say goodbye. I don’t want to leave.”

“Oh,” Nick sounded no less confused, but this time there was hope laced through it instead of hurt.

“Can I stay?” It was barely a whisper, Louis could barely hear himself, but Nick’s face opened like the words had been shouted from the top of St Paul’s through a loudspeaker for everyone to hear.

“For as long as you want.” The distance between them was quickly closed as Nick pulled him into a tearful embrace. Louis would have loved to say Nick was the only one crying, but that would have been a lie.

Something curled in the base of Louis’ spine that felt an awful lot like the feelings he had been trying so hard to avoid. Error number two? _Check_.

 

**Error number 3: Consider your purchases carefully**

 

“Nicholas Grimshaw, if you don’t fucking make me cum in the next five seconds, so help me I’ll...” Louis’ words were choked off as Nick pulled sharply on the plug that was embedded deep in Louis’ arse.

“You’ll what? Hmm?” The laughter in Nick’s voice drove Louis mad. Sadistic arsehole bastard. Louis would love someone to explain just why and how he had fallen in love with this man, how he had ended up tied face down on their bed being teased to within an inch of his life.

“What will you do, Louis?” Nick continued his tone lilting and teasing. “Gonna get your own back, eh? Gonna make me beg and writhe and ache and need? Oh, hang on, that’s you.” Nick placed a soft kiss to Louis’ spine, the gesture betraying the feelings that hid behind the teasing exterior. 

The kisses continued trailing down his spine, punctuated with little bites and licks that made Louis’ muscles flex against his bonds. This hadn’t been his plan when he had bought Nick’s birthday present. Not at all.

It had been two weeks earlier when he had gone shopping, Harmony on Oxford Street. He hadn’t had anything particular in mind, but a sex toy shop seemed like a good place to start. Nick had well and truly lived up to the nickname Louis had first bestowed upon him over a year earlier, especially since they had moved in together, and so if nothing else some flavoured lube might be fun to try. 

Somehow he’d ended up in the basement, down in the far corner where the buttplugs were kept. They’d played with plugs before, of course. Nick had somehow persuaded Louis to be plugged and open for him for an entire evening in the pub before he took Louis home and fucked him stupid. Louis had done similar to Nick when he had slipped a plug into his boyfriend just before Nick left for his early morning radio show. Louis had listened gleefully to every catch in Nick’s voice over the course of the show, and the sex they’d had when Nick came home was one for the history books.

Louis was looking at some frankly terrifying plugs when he was distracted by voices behind him.

“Magic eight ball, will I get fucked if I buy this plug?” There was a burst of laughter after the question, accompanied by the rattling sound of a box being shaken.

“Don’t count on it!” The other voice nearly screamed with mirth, “Oh man, even a fucking buttplug doesn’t have any faith in you getting some.”

The voices faded as they walked away, taking their laughter and spluttered indignation with them, but a seed had been planted in Louis’ mind all the same. He turned, looking at the shelves near where the two guys had been laughing. There were lots of different novelty plugs, some shaped like cocks, some gold and sparkling, some that lit up, and there in the middle of them all was just one magic eight ball plug, lonely in a space that had clearly once held more. That was a sign that Louis needed to buy it if ever he saw one. 

It was tossed into his basket along with the raspberry and grape flavoured lube packets he had grabbed earlier, and he quickly checked out without looking back or questioning the sense of such a purchase. Error three was one he made fully of his own volition, after all. 

Two weeks later and they were in The Dolphin having birthday drinks and playing pool. Later a band Nick knew was playing, and the place was already starting to fill up. Louis had once made a vow to never step foot in the Dolphin again, knowing that it led to bad life choices which usually involved a hangover of epic proportions, but Nick was the birthday boy, after all, and it was awfully close to the flat they had just moved into together. Living together. If anyone had told Louis that the night he met Nick, he would have laughed in their face before jumping on the overground and running away. It had been good though, so far at least. Nick rarely left his dirty laundry on the floor, and Louis was making an effort to not leave half drunk mugs of tea around the place until they started new life forms. 

“Present time!” Harry had just returned from the bar, depositing a tray of drinks on their table in the smoking area. He ducked out of sight for a moment and returned with a bag tied up in ribbon and glittery tags. It seemed to be a cue to their friends to dump yet more gifts in front of Nick. 

Louis added his own to the bottom of the pile, making sure it was one of the last Nick opened. Nick worked his way through the pile, knocking back his vodka soda as he did so. There were joke presents, cute things for their new flat, some music on vinyl, some alcoholic gifts and even a few sentimental things from their closer friends. Just the sheer fact Louis thought of these people as  _ their _ friends said so much about how far they had come.

Finally Nick got to the final present, squishing it between his hands and raising an eyebrow at Louis. 

“There’s something else but you get that one in private,” Louis leaned in and whispered in Nick’s ear, causing that eyebrow to raise even further. 

The paper was ripped clean, leaving a soft white jumper with pink writing on the front. Aimee burst out laughing as soon as she saw it.

“Rimming is slimming? Is that your secret, Nick?” The whole table dissolved into raucous laughter, some people around who had heard even joining in. Nick beamed as he held the jumper high, joining in the hilarity.

“If this is what I get in public I can’t wait to see the private present,” Nick’s words were pitched low into Louis’ ear, just for his consumption. A kiss was placed below Louis’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine and straight into his cock.

An hour later and they had quickly returned to the flat to drop off the presents before they headed to Dalston Superstore to meet their friends again. Nick cornered Louis in the bathroom as he was washing his hands.

“So, you said there was a private present too?” Nick’s breath was hot against the back of Louis’ neck, his body pressed fully against Louis. His cock was half hard, pushing into the soft flesh of Louis’ arse. Nick ground down, making Louis whimper.

“In the bedroom.” Louis choked out the words, his voice rough and wobbling. He needed to get it together. This wasn’t his plan. 

Nick turned the small box in his hands, feeling the weight of it before he ripped the paper from it. There was a beat of silence before his laughter came, a beat in which Louis’ heart dropped into his stomach. He should have given Nick something more personal, more meaningful. Two joke presents was something you gave a friend, not something you gave the man you loved, the man you’d just moved in with. 

“Oh god,” Nick gasped around his laughter, “I love it.” 

“Really?” Again Louis cursed himself internally, he needed to be in control here. If he was going to follow through with the next part of his plan to have Nick wear the plug as they went out he needed to be less affected.

“Get your trousers off, Lou.” Wait what? That wasn’t the plan, definitely not the plan. Nick’s eyes were so dark though, so hungry. Louis swallowed heavily.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind, love.” Nick just gazed at him implacably.

“No? Wanted to get this in me, did you?” Nick’s voice was wicked and laced with teasing heat.

“I mean, yeah?” Louis wasn’t sure why he was even bothering to argue. As soon as Nick had opened the box Louis had been fucked, before even. It probably happened the moment he bought the bloody thing. He should have asked it.  _ Will Nick agree to wear this out on his birthday? My sources say no. _

As if Nick could read his mind he opened the box and pulled out the plug, holding it in his hand as if it contained the answers to life, the universe, and everything.

“Let’s let the plug decide, yeah?” Nick’s face was deliciously dark as he held the plug out to Louis, letting him be the architect of his own demise. “Magic eight ball, should Louis wear you tonight?”

Louis shook the plug, unable to look down at it to see the answer. Nick looked though, Nick peered down into Louis’ cupped hands and grinned like the fucking cheshire cat.

“It is decidedly so.” Louis groaned at Nick’s words and looked down to check as Nick continued. “See Louis, you can’t argue with fate.”

Ten minutes later Louis was flat on his back on their bed, three fingers stretching him open, with Nick’s mouth on his rock hard cock. It was delicious and wonderful and all thoughts of going out and celebrating had flown out of the window the moment Nick first opened one of the bottles of flavoured lube. Nick’s mouth moved lower, licking over Louis’ balls as his fingers continued to crook in just the perfect way to make Louis writhe and mewl on the bed. Louis had no shame about the noises he made, he had lost that the first time Nick had encouraged him with gentle words in his ear to let Nick hear him. The way it spurred his lover on was enough to make him want to be even louder.

Nick dipped lower still, his clever tongue flicking over Louis’ hole, playing around his fingers that were still buried there. His fingers pulled free, leaving Louis empty and clenching on nothing. A few licks, just the slight promise of more and then all of a sudden Nick had pushed the plug inside, pulled up Louis’ boxers and trousers, and left him hard and wanting with no stimulation at all. 

“What?” Louis lay dazed on the bed, clothing back in place but his mind somewhere else entirely. His mind still had Nick between his legs, still sucking his cock or fingering his arse or rimming him. Honestly Louis wasn’t fussy, even in his imagination.

“We’re late, chop chop.” Nick smirked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before he turned and walked out of the bedroom. Louis was shellshocked. This hadn’t been the plan. He was rock hard, leaking, plugged, and his arse of a boyfriend wanted to go out. It was supposed to be Nick in his position. Louis pouted, just for good effect, straightened his clothes, and went to meet Nick in the hall.

Dalston Superstore was packed. There was a drag show on the stage and people crammed into every nook and cranny craning to get a better look. Nick was by the bar, surrounded by a throng of friends. His face was glowing in the warm club and the lights reflected off him in such a way that he sparkled. Honestly if Louis was feeling more forgiving he would have spent hours monologuing on the beauty that was Nick Rimshaw in that moment. Nick was wearing the jumper despite the heat, gaining him attention that Louis was in no fit state to deal with. Every fit lad who caught sight of it was buying Nick drinks, trying to catch his eye. The thing was, Nick only had eyes for Louis. He still looked like he wanted to play, though.

Even across the crowded club Nick caught his eye every few minutes, raising an eyebrow in silent question and sending darkly reassuring smiles when Louis nodded at him in return. Louis was on the edge of the dance floor, trying to juggle dancing with their friends and not making himself come spontaneously from the plug that moved inside him. He had been with Nick, earlier on, but Nick kept pressing the base of the plug through Louis’ jeans, and that was a level of cruelty that Louis was in no fit state to withstand, and so Louis was dancing instead.

Nick caught Louis’ eye as he moved through the crowd towards Louis, and the eye contact was such that it took Louis a moment to notice that Nick’s hand was on the back of a young, brunette, curvy guy. It was one of the guys who had been trying to buy Nick a drink at the bar, and the sycophantic way that he looked at Louis’ boyfriend was enough to make Louis’ stomach churn. 

“Be good.” Nick mouthed the words over the guy’s head as he pulled him to dance against Nick. The guy was Louis’ height, and as he backed up to Nick his arse fitted into the curve of Nick’s body just as perfectly as Louis knew his own did. Louis felt his arse clench around the plug inside him, not the reaction someone would expect to seeing the man they loved with another man, but the reaction he had all the same. It was a solid reminder that he was Nick’s and Nick was his, but his scowl intensified anyway.

Nick’s hands ran over the younger man’s curves as they ground to the music, the kid (he was probably Louis’ age but Louis didn’t care) thrust back with no shame. He looked desperate, and not in the fun way. Louis would have laughed if his boyfriend wasn’t the one being thrust against, wasn’t the one encouraging the thrusting. They’d done this before. They’d discussed doing this before, agreed rules and consent and signals to end it. All Louis needed to do was tug his left earlobe and Nick would step away, make his apologies, and be over with Louis as soon as he could get through the crowd. Louis’ hands stayed firmly by his side.

The guy tried to turn towards Nick, craned his neck up to try and catch Nick’s lips, but Nick was having none of it. His hands may have been on the Louis look-alike but his focus, his intent, that was all on Louis. His gaze never wavered as he stared at Louis over the top of the other guy’s head. That was until the moment Louis moved towards Nick and Nick instantly ducked his head down, whispered something in the man’s ear, and just like that the man was gone.

Their lips met in a crash of anger and desire and jealousy and want. Louis wasn’t really jealous, he knew Nick was his better than he knew the back of his own hand, but the faux-jealousy this game inspired was enough to get his blood boiling with fevered need. The music changed, the show on the stage finally over, letting the tunes change from chart friendly pop to dirtier beats that Louis could grind to. His lips never left Nick’s, in fact he bit down on Nick’s lower lip, holding Nick close. His hips ground into Nick’s, however, each pointed press saying all the words Louis couldn’t about how much he needed Nick to take him home and fuck him until he screamed. Every twist of his hips brought the plug knocking against his prostate, just enough pressure to leave Louis feeling drunk and high and desperate in all the good ways Nick’s earlier partner had not been. 

“There’s a cab booked for fifteen minutes time, make it good,” Nick whispered the words in Louis’ ear. Louis hadn’t seen Nick touch his phone since he had lead the boy over to the dance floor, which meant Nick had known just exactly how long Louis would be willing to put up with Nick’s show. Nick had timed this just perfectly to get the most out of Louis’ jealously. Nick knew him too well.

A song later Nick’s hands were roaming over Louis’ arse, pulling him closer with every beat of the music. Somewhere off to the side Louis caught sight of the guy from earlier, who was fondly smiling at them as they danced. He flashed Louis a thumbs up before he turned back to the bar and a guy who looked intent on picking him up. It seemed everyone had been in on the game in their own particular way. 

“I’m gonna tie you up.” Nick interrupted Louis’ thoughts, pulling Louis’ hands from around Nick’s neck and grasping them together at the base of Louis’ spine just to make his point. Louis felt himself arch into it, knew he looked wanton to anyone who cared to look and thanked the gods for the packed dance floor around them. “I’m gonna tie you up and take you apart, bit by bit, until you beg me to fuck you.”

Nick’s hands circled Louis’ wrists tightly, slight pressure applied with every word. Louis couldn’t help but push back against Nick, rest his head on Nick’s shoulder as their bodies tried to grind ever closer, give in to what Nick wanted, what Louis wanted.

“Remember when we met? I told you you’d let me do filthy, terrible things to you? I told you you’d let me make love to you as well. I’m gonna do both.” That was the last thing Louis heard before he broke Nick’s grip on his wrists and pushed Nick bodily towards the door of the club. They didn’t say goodbye to anyone, just paused long enough to grab their coats and make sure they had their phones. 

Nick’s delighted laughter filled the alley outside the club as they stumbled out and fell into the waiting cab in a tangle of hands and kisses.

Half an hour later Louis was freshly showered and re-plugged, and tied face down to their new bed. Nick had been very insistent when they had been shopping for the new place that they needed a bed with a sturdy headboard, and now Louis definitely saw the benefits. Nick was behind Louis, pressing kisses to the back of Louis neck, trailing down his spine, over his arse and down the inside of his thighs. 

Nick moved back up, nipping at Louis’ thighs, leaving marks and bruises that Louis would be tracing for days, even if he would never admit it. Louis had sobered somewhat since the club, a taxi ride and a shower will do that to a man, but his want hadn’t diminished at all. Louis just wanted to come. He didn’t want it to be over, not for a second, but he didn’t doubt Nick’s ability to make him come more than once and he was  _ desperate _ .

“Nicholas Grimshaw, if you don’t fucking make me cum in the next five seconds, so help me I’ll...” Louis’ words were choked off as Nick pulled sharply on the plug that was embedded deep in Louis’ arse.

“You’ll what? Hmm?” The laughter in Nick’s voice drove Louis mad. 

“What will you do, Louis?” Nick continued, his tone lilting and teasing. “Gonna get your own back, eh? Gonna make me beg and writhe and ache and need? Oh, hang on, that’s you.” Nick placed a soft kiss to Louis’ spine, the gesture betraying the feelings that hid behind the teasing exterior. 

The kisses continued trailing down his spine, punctuated with little bites and licks that made Louis’ muscles flex against his bonds.

“You look so good like this, all trussed up for me, helpless.” Nick breathed the words against Louis’ skin, trailing goosebumps in their wake. Louis melted into the mattress for just a second, giving into the sensations before he tensed again, hard and wanting and desperate still.

“Magic eight ball,” Louis shook his arse as much as he could within the bonds, “will Nicholas fucking Grimshaw stop being a bastard and let me come?”

Behind him he could hear Nick coughing down the soft laughter that had escaped him unbidden. Controlling himself before he tapped the plug just once.

“Very doubtful.” Nick was probably lying, he was a bastard after all. “Poor Louis, fate hasn’t been kind to you this evening, has it? I’d almost forgive you for thinking I’d rigged  _ this _ , if you hadn’t bought it.”

The word  _ this _ was punctuated with a sharp pull to the plug. Louis could feel how his arse clenched around it, could feel the metal flare tugging at his muscle. The sound he produced was one even he would be embarrassed by when he wasn’t high on Nick.

Nick bit at the base of Louis’ arse, just where it met his thigh, sucking a mark that would be there for days. Louis wriggled, desperately trying to get his legs wider in their bonds, to get Nick’s mouth where he needed it the most. Breath ghosted over his stretched hole, warm and oh so close. Louis shivered.

The plug was in the way but Nick refused to remove it. Instead he licked around it, groaning at the taste of Louis. He nipped at the stretched muscle, lapped at the base of Louis’ balls, pressed and pulled on the plug. He twisted it, angling it to just lightly graze the point inside Louis where Louis needed it most. He pressed his tongue in beside it, licking deeper as Louis relaxed into his touch. 

“Please, please, please, please.” Louis became aware of the chant before he realised it was him talking. Crying would have been more appropriate. The words tumbled from him with every lick, every press, every suck and every bite. Nick played him like a violin, calling forth cries and pleads from deep within him like a concerto. Louis was so close. So damn close and yet so far away. Nick knew him too well, he’d bring Louis to the edge, watching every tense and strain of his muscles, delighting in every sound Louis made. Then just as Louis felt that he might be able to come if he could just rut his cock against the bed in just the right way, Nick would pull away, lifting Louis’ hips as he did so, leaving Louis humping air and whining. 

It felt like hours passed, Nick pushing and pulling and toying with Louis’ body. Louis was on a knife edge, sweat covering every inch of his body, a strong breeze away from finally, finally getting the release he craved.

“Nick, please, fuck, baby, please.” Louis wasn’t at his most eloquent but finally it seemed to penetrate Nick’s laser focus on Louis’ arse. Nick sat up behind Louis, hands resting lightly on Louis’ thighs, thumbs pressing into the bruises Nick had left earlier, a reminder he was Nick’s.

“What do you want, tell me.” Louis wasn’t sure Nick’s voice had ever sounded so broken. 

“Want you to fuck me, please, please fuck me.” Nick cleared his throat pointedly, tapping twice on the plug as he did so. Louis would have rolled his eyes if he could have focused on any part of his body but his cock and arsehole.

“Magic eight ball, please can Nick fuck me?” Louis choked the words out as Nick spanked his arse twice, hard.

“What was that for?” Louis protested, even as the warmth from the spanks spread beautifully outwards.

“You have to shake the ball, Lou,” Nick huffed, “just giving you a helping hand."

“What does it say?” Louis was not about to be distracted by Nick being Nick.

“Just a simple ‘yes’, baby. Looks like your luck finally changed.” And with that the plug was pulled sharply out, leaving Louis open and craving to be filled again. 

Nick was in him in seconds, having clearly put on a condom and lube when Louis was otherwise focused. It felt like heaven. The plug had kept Louis open but it hadn’t  _ filled _ him. Nick did. Nick pressed the entire length of himself into Louis in one thrust, stretching him wide and making him feel full and fucked like no one had ever done before.

“Fuck, Lou. Your arse. Your fucking arse.” Louis was certain that if he could see Nick his eyes would be rolling back at that moment, just like they always did when he first fucked Louis. Louis waited, counting his breaths until the moment when he knew Nick would recover from that first thrust and  _ move _ .

Nick moved. He pulled nearly all the way out and then pushed back in, making Louis whimper as he did so. He angled his thrusts so he hit Louis’ prostate, punching choked gasps from him. He pulled back and thrusted shallowly, just the head of his cock playing with Louis’ oversensitive rim. He ground deep and circled his hips so Louis could feel every inch of him inside him. 

“Most beautiful boy. Mine.” Nick bit Louis’ left shoulder blade, nipping and sucking and marking the skin. “Gonna make you come, baby. Gonna make you cry my name.”

Still Nick refused to touch Louis’ cock, for all his proclamations about making Louis come, leaving Louis with just the erratic friction of the bed as Nick thrust into him. It wasn’t enough, it was too much. Louis needed more, he needed Nick to give him more.

“You look so filthy, just lying there taking it as I fuck you. Could just get myself off, plug you again. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Not being able to come, having me toy with you some more.” Louis could hear the tease in Nick’s voice but in that second it didn’t matter. He broke down.

“Nick please, please, baby I’ll do anything. Please let me come, please touch me.” Louis’ words were more like sobs, and it was a wonder Nick could understand him. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” And with that Nick finally touched Louis’ cock. His large palm wrapped gently around Louis’ length, applying pressure in that perfect way that Louis loved so much and Nick knew so well.

Nick timed his strokes to his thrusts, pulling them closer to the sun together, urging them higher. When Louis fell it was surrounded by Nick, knowing Nick was falling with him and would catch them both. Light burst in from of his clenched shut eyes, every muscle tensed and relaxed, pleasure shot from his toes to the tips of his ears. Everything was light and pleasure and Nick.

Louis woke dozily, not sure when he had drifted off. Nick had untied him, cleaned him, and was lying beside Louis with Louis curled into his body heat.

“Hey sleepyhead,” It was barely a whisper. “Thank you, best present ever.”

“Think it might have been more of a present for me,” Louis hummed groggily, “Love you, Rimmy. Now sleep.”   
  


Error number three? _Check_.


End file.
